bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Event 2015
A spooky mansion has appeared in the Commons just in time for Halloween! Find Pumpkins in the bushes. Use those Pumpkins to buy decorations. Decorate the mansion to earn Scariness. Scare the children to earn Candy. Spend the Candy to buy Halloween themed custom items for your player and your ranch. It's that easy! This spooktacular event will run until November 6th at noon PDT! Good luck! This event started on October 23, 2015. Here is the official Codename blog. Event Missions Haunted Mansion Quests ) from around the world and trade them in for spooky decorations to make your haunted house scarier! |task1=Find Pumpkins |reward1=Pumpkin Rewards |name2=Candy Collectin' |type2=main |desc2=Gather Halloween Candy by scaring children with your Haunted Mansion. |task2=Collect Candy |reward2=2 for each scared child. |name3=Coffin Duty |type3=main |desc3=Gather 15 Spooky Boards and you'll get a Spooky Coffin for your Haunted House. The Spooky Coffin increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available at start of event. |task3=Find 15 Spooky Boards |reward3= |name4=Table Duty |type4=main |desc4=Gather 20 Hand Saws and you'll get a Disturbing Table for your Haunted House. The Spooky Head on Table increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available on October 24. |task4=Find 20 Hand Saws |reward4= |name5=Grave Duty |type5=main |desc5=Gather 25 Fake Hands and you'll get a Spooky Hand Coming Out of Grave for your Haunted House. The Spooky Hand Coming Out of Grave increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available on October 26. |task5=Find 25 Fake Hands |reward5= |name6= Painting Duty |type6= main |desc6= Gather 30 Face Paints and you'll get a Suspicious Painting for your Haunted House. The Suspicious Painting increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. Available on October 28. |task6= Find 30 Face Paint |reward6= }} Costume Quest 2 |name8=Straw |type8=child |desc8=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Straw for kids who are dressing up as scare crows. Find Straw in bushes throughout the world. One of the kids wants to dress up as a scarecrow, but we don't have any straw! Available on October 26. |task8=Find 30 bundles of straw |reward8= 2 |name9=Cardboard Boxes |type9=child |desc9=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Cardboard Boxes for kids who are dressing up as Minecraft characters. Find Cardboard Boxes in bushes throughout the world. Some of the kids wants to dress up as their favorite Minecraft heroes, but we don't have any cardboard boxes for them! Available on October 28. |task9=Find 25 Cardboard Boxes |reward9= 2 |name10=Cat Ears |type10=child |desc10=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Cat Ears for kids who are dressing up as cats. Find Cat Ears in bushes throughout the world. One of the kids wants to dress up as a cat Available on October 29 |task10=Find 30 Cat Ears |reward10= 2 |name11=Pink Lace |type11=child |desc11=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Pink Lace for kids who are dressing up as princesses. Find Pink Lace in bushes throughout the world. One of the girls dressed up as a princess but lost her lacy pink train while trick-or-treating. Available on October 30 |task11=Find 35 Pink Lace |reward11= 2 |name12=Laserswords |type12=child |desc12=Giggles the Clown is helping some kids collect items for their costumes. Today she needs Laserswords for kids who are pretending to be space knights from a long, long time ago. Find Laserswords in bushes throughout the world. *SWISH* *Zoom!* *Zzzzzt!* Ah, the sounds of laserswords, slicing through the air. Those are TOTALLY safe for kids to be running around with and carrying…right! Available on November 1 |task12=Find 10 Laser Swords |reward12= 2 }} Moulder Most Foul Italicized text is not part of the actual description, it's based on what Moulder says when giving out the quests. 2 |name3=Hardening Spray |type3=child |desc3=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Next you must find him some Hardening Spray in bushes throughout the world. You need the hardening spray to control the speed at which the plaster hardens |task3=Find 30 Cans of Hardening Spray |reward3= 2 |name4=Modelling Paints |type4=child |desc4=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Next you must find him some Model Paints in bushes throughout the world. Find Modelling Paints to get the decoration just right! |task4=Find 40 Model Paints |reward4= 2 |name5=Certification |type5=child |desc5=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Next you must find him some Certification Papers in bushes throughout the world. These replicas are pieces of art! Each needs a Certification of Authenticity. |task5=Find 10 Certificates of Authenticity |reward5= 2 |name6=Payday! |type6=child |desc6=Fox wants to make some permanent replicas of the cool Halloween decorations you found, and he's willing to share one with you if you help him out. Just pick which one you want and you'll be able to place it on your ranch all year round! Yay! Decide which replica you want to keep: Spooky Coffin, Disturbing Table, Creepy Grave, Suspicious Painting. You can't switch your choice later! |task6=Decide and collect |reward6=Chosen Item 2 }} Decide which replica you want to keep: ---- Pumpkin Growing Linus: People keep saying it's too late in the year to start growing a pumpkin, but I think I have some tricks up my sleeve to prove them wrong. Are you with me? You: I'm with you! Linus: Great! I'm going to need your help to make this work, but it'll be worth it, I promise you! These quest all became available, one after another, on October 27. 2 |name2=Pumpkin Dirt |type2=main |desc2=Linus wants to grow a really big Pumpkin! Find him some Special Pumpkin Dirt to fill his Pumpkin Planter with. Excellent! I'll sort through these and find one that will work for us. In the meantime I need you to find some Pumpkin Dirt. It's a special kind of dirt that's used to grow Pumpkins. You'll know it when you see it. |task2=Find 20 Bags of Pumpkin Dirt |reward2= 2 |name3=Magic Pumpkin Seeds |type3=main |desc3=Linus wants to grow a really big Pumpkin! Find him some Magical Pumpkin Seeds to plant in his Pumpkin Planter. Okay, now we just need seeds. But not just any seeds: MAGIC seeds! Go forth and bring back some MAGIC seeds, Bush Whacker! |task3=Find 20 Magic Pumpkin Seeds |reward3= 2 }} One you have completed the above quests, the daily quests listed below become available. Like the Commons daily quests, a new one is (randomly?) assigned each day. The quests have the usual 20 hour cooldowns, and are affected by the Timey-Wimey Watch and the Time Turner. Linus: It's starting to grow! Look at it go! We need to make sure we keep tending to it so it keeps on growing! It appears that completing 5 dailies qualify you for the Pumpking achievement. The quests continue being assigned, but now Linus says: Wow it's really getting big! We're really good at growing Pumpkins, Bush Whacker! I wonder how big we can get it... we'd better keep tending to it so it keeps on growing! 2 |name2=Pumpkin Growing - Hoses |type2=main |desc2=Linus' big Pumpkin is growing, but it's still not big enough! Find him some Pumpkin Hoses! We need to make sure the Pumpkin is well hydrated! |task2=Find 20 Pumpkins Hoses |reward2= 2 |name3=Pumpkin Growing - Fertilizer |type3=main |desc3=Linus' big Pumpkin is growing, but it's still not big enough! Find him some Pumpkin Fertilizer! We need to make sure the Pumpkin has lots of nutrients to absorb from the soil! |task3=Find 20 Pumpkin Fertilizer |reward3= 2 |name4=Pumpkin Growing - Nursery Rhymes |desc4=Linus' big Pumpkin is growing, but it's still not big enough! Find him some Pumpkin Nursery Rhymes! We need to make sure the Pumpkin is calm and sleeps well at night! |task4=Find 20 Pumpkin Nursery Rhymes |reward4= 2 }} Linus could be found just outside the event area for a few days after the event, handing out Pumpkin Pie Slices. The number of slices given depends on the number of times a player completed pumpkin-growing quests after getting the pumpkin-growing achievement. Pumpkin Carving You've found so many pumpkins, what do you say we take a stab carving one of them for your ranch? These quest all became available, one after another, on October 31. 2 |name2=Karver's Carvers |type2=main |desc2=Karver is going to help you carve a custom Jack-o-lantern. Find some Carving Knives and she'll let you pick the eye shape. |task2=Find 20 Dull Carving Knives Find 20 Sharp Carving Knives |reward2= 2 |name3=Mood Lighting |type3=main |desc3=Karver is going to help you carve a custom Jack-o-lantern. Find some Candles and she'll let you pick the candle colour. Finally I need you to find some candles, or else we're just carving a jack-o with no lantern! |task3=Find 20 Yellow Candles Find 20 Blue Candles |reward3= 2 |name4=A Custom Jack-o'-lantern! |type4=main |desc4=Karver's Jack-o-lantern is ready for your approval! (She shows you what your pumpkin looks like. You can change it if you want.) |task4=Talk to Karver |reward4=Carved Pumpkin }} Here are all the possible custom Jack-o'-lanterns: Haunted Mansion Decorations Pumpkin Purchasables You can buy Haunted Mansion Decorations from the witch, using the Pumpkins that drop from bushes, or you can buy them for Bush Bucks ( ) from the Policeman. You can also buy them using the "Store" button while inside the mansion, for either Pumpkins or Bush Bucks. These items are only in your inventory for use in the HM and you will not have them in your inventory when the event completes. Note that you will get the equivalent of 3 scariness points per pumpkin, no matter what item you purchase, so two "Hay Bales" (for instance) give the same scariness as one "Dead Potted Flowers". or 3 |name2=Gray Hay Bale |desc2=A bale of hay with a creepy grey hue. 15 Scariness Points |cost2=5 or 3 |name3=Black Hay Bale |desc3=A bale of hay with a sinister black hue. 15 Scariness Points |cost3=5 or 3 |name4=Floor Spiderwebs (1) |desc4=Someone hasn't been sweeping in here 15 Scariness Points |cost4=5 or 3 |name5=Floor Spiderwebs (2) |desc5=Spider not included 15 Scariness Points |cost5=5 or 3 |name6=Wall Spiderwebs (2) |desc6=Spider not under warrenty 15 Scariness Points |cost6=5 or 3 |name7=Floor Blood Splatter |desc7=Cleanup on aisle 7! 15 Scariness Points |cost7=5 or 3 |name8=Wall Blood Splatter (1) |desc8=I thought everybody but the cook got shot in the men's room. 15 Scariness Points |cost8=5 or 3 |name9=Wall Blood Splatter (2) |desc9=This one is actually just a ketchup stain. 15 Scariness Points |cost9=5 or 3 |name10=Margarine Beer |desc10=I can't believe it's not butter! 18 Scariness Points |cost10=6 or 3 |name11=Wall Spiderwebs (1) |desc11=Something has left this for now, best leave before it returns. 24 Scariness Points |cost11=8 or 4 |name12=Pumpkin (1) |desc12=Finest pumpkin that other pumpkins can buy. 27 Scariness Points |cost12=9 or 5 |name13=Pumpkin (2) |desc13=The irony of buying pumpkins with pumpkins is not lost on us. 27 Scariness Points |cost13=9 or 5 |name14=Pumpkin (3) |desc14=This is actually just one of the pumpkins you spent to buy it. 27 Scariness Points |cost14=9 or 5 |name15=Dead Potted Flowers |desc15=These flowers are dead. 30 Scariness Points |cost15=10 or 5 |name16=Scary Happy Halloween! Sign |desc16=A sign for Halloween; don't be sad. 30 Scariness Points |cost16=10 or 5 |name17=Hanging Lantern |desc17=This lantern hooks onto the invisible hooks on the back wall. 36 Scariness Points |cost17=12 or 6 |name18=Jack o'Lantern (1) |desc18=Ewww! Gross! 36 Scariness Points |cost18=12 or 6 |name19=Jack o'Lantern (2) |desc19=He seems satisfied. 36 Scariness Points |cost19=12 or 6 |name20=Jack o'Lantern (3) |desc20=This one's definitely dead. 36 Scariness Points |cost20=12 or 6 |name21=Jack o'Lantern (4) |desc21=It's a Vampire-o'-lantern. 36 Scariness Points |cost21=12 or 6 |name22=Jack o'Lantern (5) |desc22=It's a Were-o'-lantern. 36 Scariness Points |cost22=12 or 6 |name23=Jack o'Lantern (6) |desc23=If you squint, it kind of looks like a bat-o'-lantern. 36 Scariness Points |cost23=12 or 6 |name24=Lantern |desc24=A lamp with a transparent case protecting the flame and a handle by which it can be carried or hung. 36 Scariness Points |cost24=12 or 6 |name25=Scary Orange Candle |desc25=A candle in an inauspicious shade of orange. 45 Scariness Points |cost25=15 or 8 |name26=Scary Boo! Sign |desc26=Boo! A sign for Halloween. 60 Scariness Points |cost26=20 or 10 |name27=Bucket of Eyeballs |desc27=These belong in people's heads. 66 Scariness Points |cost27=22 or 11 |name28=Skeleton |desc28=A spooky endoskeleton. 72 Scariness Points |cost28=24 or 12 |name29=Hanging Ghost |desc29=Boo! 75 Scariness Points |cost29=25 or 13 |name30=Wall Shackled Skeleton |desc30=Was it always just a skeleton? Don't bet on it. 84 Scariness Points |cost30=28 or 14 |name31=Bucket of Brains |desc31=Let's put our heads together and figure this out. 90 Scariness Points |cost31=30 or 15 |name32=Scary Painting |desc32=Oil on canvas? How lovely. 90 Scariness Points |cost32=30 or 15 |name33=Eyeball Cauldron |desc33=How do you like your eyes in the morning? 105 Scariness Points |cost33=35 or 18 |name34=Shelf of Witches' Stuff |desc34=Witches use this stuff. 120 Scariness Points |cost34=40 or 20 |name35=Standing Mummy |desc35=Somebody hasn't had a drink in a while. 135 Scariness Points |cost35=45 or 23 |name36=Suit of Armor |desc36=This armor is definitely empty. Nothing or nobody inside. 150 Scariness Points |cost36=50 or 25 }} (Names of some items have been slightly modified to match those in last year's wiki page. Believe me, it was much easier that way.) Friend Request Decorations Other HM decorations are only available after sending out help requests to friends or by spending Bush Bucks (from the Cop or from the store in the mansion). Platforms which do not support Friends Lists can receive a single creature as they become available, by speaking to "The Cop". Candy Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Cauldron |desc2=Aww, it's offering to share its bone with you! |cost2=12 |name3=Pile-O-Pumpkins |desc3=Along a similar vein as Jack-O-Lanterns |cost3=12 |name4=Bat Tile |desc4=Nanananananana Bat Tile! |cost4=12 |name5=Spooky Skeleton |desc5=It's buried 6-inches under. |cost5=12 |name6=Skull Candle |desc6=Spooky mood lighting |cost6=12 }} }} This item appeared in the store on November 3. You don't need it to get the Halloweenie achievement. Gear |name2=Kat Lady Ears |desc2=Prowl the night crime fighting as The Kat Lady! |cost2=12 |name3=Evil Eye Sword |desc3=An evil Eye Halloween sword! |cost3=12 |name4=Kat Lady Mask |desc4=Complete your Kat Lady outfit with this cat-like mask! |cost4=12 |name5=Flash Cape |desc5=Zip around the world faster with this Flash Costume Cape! |cost5=12 |name6=Kat Lady Cape |desc6=An accessory to to the Kat Lady Costume for this Halloween! |cost6=12 }} Consumables After all other items are bought, you can get a these. , , and . |cost1=16 |name2=Quester's Satchel |desc2=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost2=32 } }} Achievements New This Year }} Repeats }} }} |lvl2 = Scarred for Life |req2 = Scare all the kids in your Haunted Mansion (est. 4000 Scariness) |rew2 = Title Unlock: "Little Kid Scarer" }} }} }} }} Achievement left over from previous years There are 4 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earned by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player didn't earn them earlier. }} *'''The Halloween Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the Spooky Purchases achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. }} }} }} Halloween Completionist To earn this achievement you must purchase all the Pumpkin Purchasable and receive all of the Friend Request Decorations and complete all the rewards from the quests. You do not have to place all your collected decorations on display in the Mansion in order for them to count, they will count so long as they are within your inventory! There is no way to identify how many Halloween items you have in your inventory or placed in your HM unless your physically count them, or if you have mentally kept track of all your items and purchases. For a quick reference, go to your achievements page and you can look at the status this achievement. It will show you in the format of x/47 for your progress. How to Trick or Treat Event Participation Prizes ''Note:' You will get the Ribbon and the Witch Topiary after the event! Pets of the Halloween Event 2015 20 |name1 = Halloween Kitty |attr1 = Nothings to Sweets (random energy, mana, and power) |name2 = Pet Monster |attr2 = Nothings to Sweets (random energy, mana, and power) |bonus2 = +25 % |desc2 = It's some sort of derpy godzilla tadpole thing. |cost2 = 20 |name3 = Baby Cthulhu |attr3 = Nothings to Sweets (random energy, mana, and power) |bonus3 = +25% |desc3 = It's some sort of derpy godzilla tadpole thing. |cost3 = 20 }} Category:Events Category:Halloween